Naruto:Story of the Last Summoner
by Sean The Silver Flame
Summary: Hey all this is my first story so be nice Plez. M for language and Lemons later NaruSakuFemKyuu.


**Naruto: The Story of the Last Summoner**

**Hey All this is my first try tell me what you think.**

**I don't own Naruto or Any of the Summon's**

**Also i would like to thank a friend of mine who got me into writeing, he himself is a writer on here and i'd like to thank him for inspireing me to write my own story. Thanks Zack!**

**Prolog**

Naruto was upset he had finally brought back Sasuke and everyone cheered for Naruto's successes. So why was he sad? It started this morning. Naruto was walking through the town in the morning as he did every morning. But this morning he had a mission. This mission was a pink haired girl named Sakura. Naruto came upon her house seeing to his surprise Sasuke mumbling something to himself.

"Oi Sasuke-teme why are you here?" Naruto said snapping Sasuke out of it.

"Hey dobe why are you here?" Sasuke said.

"I asked first." Naruto stated.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's house then at Naruto "I asked out Sakura."

Naruto was a bit afraid but he asked. "What did she say?"

Sasuke looked at him and said almost to fast. "She said yes."

"Oh… congrats…" Naruto said turning and leaving his head hanging low.

Sasuke sighed and said. "Maybe now the dobe will stop talking to her and I can make her love me again not him."

Naruto went home and saw a box at his door. On the box was a letter it said:

_To the son I will never meet,_

_My name is Uzumaki Kushina. I am writing this as I lie in my bed slowly dieing. I am you're mother. You're father is or, if I'm correct, was the Hokage of this village Namikaze Minato. I will never be able to see you grow up and that is my only regret in the world. But this is inevitable. So I write this letter to you in this box is my… no… our will the will of the Uzumaki clan. You see my son you come from a line of very strong ninja. The Nindame Hokage and the Yodame Mizukage were Uzumaki as well. In this box is the Nindame, you great grandfathers, sword and what we Uzumaki like to consider our 'Keeki Genkai.' It is a map passed down to all Uzumaki when they reach the age of fifteen. The map to the holy grounds of the plane. At these holy grounds you will find powerful summons that are unmatched even by the Sannins. My time grows short so allow me one favor? Be happy my son, no mater what always smile, and know that me and you're father always loved you, always._

_You're mother:_

_Uzumaki Kushina_

Naruto looked at the paper and shed a tear. He then turned to the box and brought it inside. Inside was the sword of the Nindame and a large scroll.

'I thought this was lost forever, was the one the rain nin had a fake?' Naruto thought.

Naruto then took the scroll and rolled it out and looked at the marks. "Wow theres a lot of them." He said. He looked at the scroll and at first glace he was able to see these:

Fire - Ifrit

Lightning – Rahum

Water - Laviatin

Earth - Titan

Wind - Valfore

Ice - Shiva

Dark – Sin Bahamut

Light – Alexander

Non Element – Zero Bahamut

Naruto was sure there were more but that didn't mater right now. Naruto knew what he had to do. He hooked the bladeless sword to his side and packed his bags. When he was done he was done he headed for the Hokage's Tower. Naruto entered the room and talking to Tsunade was Sakura.

"Baa-chan, Sakura-san." Naruto greeted and Sakura were wide eyed as to what Naruto had just said.

'Did he just call me Sakura-san!? Oh god no I'm too late!!!' Sakura screamed in her head.

"I have good news and bad which do you two wanna here first?" Naruto said.

"Ok Naruto the bad news first." Tsunade said as Sakura just stayed quiet and looked about ready to cry.

"Well you and I are related baa-chan." He said as the women went wide eyed.

"Na-Naruto how is that the bad news?" Sakura said.

"Sake… must… find… sake!" Tsunade said.

"See she is just as unhappy about it as I am." Naruto said. Tsunade yelled and pulled out a bottle and chugged it.

"The good news is I am leaving for a few years." He said. Which made Sakura really cry and Tsunade choke on the Sake.

"What!?" The aged Sannin said. "Out of the question not with Akatsuki after you!"

Naruto laughed and said. "That's where you're wrong, as the new Toad Sannin, and you're cousin, I can leave besides… I have to."

"W-w-why?" Sakura said sadly.

'She sounded sad, maybe it's because I'm leaving…' Naruto thought "Well I'm gone in a week so I'll see you in about… three years."

"Th-three!" Tsunade said.

"Yeah if this map my mom left me is accurate it's about three years." He said.

"Oh…" Sakura said with tears in here eyes.

One week later

Naruto stood at the gates all of his friends had come to say goodbye except Sakura

"Well I'll see you all!" Naruto said and turned to leave when he heard a voice.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned as Sakura ran into his arms and kissed him.

"Sakura?" He said as they brook apart.

"Come back ok, I'll be waiting for you." She said with a wink.

Naruto grinned and said "Can do!" With that Naruto put her down and walked away.

Sasuke sighed. 'Guess that I _was_ to late anyway.' He thought as he walked into Ino.

"Oh sorry!" They both said.

"Um… sorry Sasuke-kun." Ino said.

"No I'm sorry Ino-san." He said. 'Wow… she's really pretty in that dress.'

"Well have a good day." She said.

"You too." Sasuke replied.

Five year went with out Naruto in site and things quieted the Akasuki went silent and disappeared from the radar.

Then one day…

Sasuke and Shikamaru sat on the gate looking out at something, this something was a group of Samurai who were rushing toward Konoha.

"This is troublesome…" Shika said.

"Lets just do this." Sasuke said.

As the two were about to jump down they saw three cloaked figures there as the first and the tallest stepped up and raised his hand.

"Ye who craves death and destruction heed my call, come and destroy they who stand in my way… SIN BAHAMUT!"

Suddenly the sky darkened and a howl let out.

The one of the other two said. "Master has used that summon Kagome-san we should leave." The other shook her head and the two jumped next to Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Who are you two… better yet who is he?"

The other cloaked person had a more cheerful voice said. "That's Naruto-nii-san! I'm Kagome and she's Yoko."

The two looked at them and said "Naruto-nii-san!?"

A boom came out and standing there in front of them was a huge black dragon.

"Sin Flare!!!" Naruto screamed.

The Samurai started to retreat but it was too late as the dragon spewed a dark green flame that burnt them all alive.

The dragon then disappeared and the man who called it started towards them.

The two girls jumped down to greet the man fallowed by the two men.

"Naruto is that you?" Shikamaru said.

The man pulled down his hood and smiled and said "I'm back bitches!"

**Stay tuned to for my Next Chapter**

**The Summoner, The Uchiha, and the girl with the Rinnengan**


End file.
